hisdarkmaterialsfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Sveden
Sveden vs Sweden So which spelling should this be under? I vote for Sveden because it is mentioned as Sveden in two places (The Amber Spyglass and The Golden Compass film). I believe it being written as Sweden in La Belle Sauvage was a mistake... --Musical33 (talk) 19:57, June 18, 2018 (UTC) : I am unsure as to which we should choose for the main article title. I don't like the film map as a source as it contradicts canon; it refers to Iceland instead of Fireland, and Coree instead of Corea, among other things. (Honestly, I think we should just remove it from the Wiki sometimes). That leaves The Amber Spyglass ''versus ''La Belle Sauvage and my instinct would be to accept the newer source as higher canon. However, Sveden is my personal preference as I suspect, as you do, Pullman may have simply forgotten he made a passing reference to the silver mines of Sveden in The Amber Spyglass. - Amyosaurus (profile|talk) 07:53, June 19, 2018 (UTC) :: :: Hi everyone, :: On the globetrotter map it calls sweden 'Sveden'. I'm not sure if this is too late to change or not relevant enough to change the title of the map, but I though that the map was quite an important source and should be considered. Sorry if this was irrelevant. LimeInABush (talk) 08:19, June 19, 2018 (UTC) ::: Sveden isn't mentioned on the list of Globetrotter maps included with Lyra's Oxford. It is, however, on the film map, which I think is the one you mean. It's a very dubious source, for the reasons I've stated above. - Amyosaurus (profile|talk) 18:34, June 19, 2018 (UTC) ::::Well, I would like to vote to change it back to Sveden and make a note in Behind the scenes that it was referred to as Sweden in La Belle Sauvage. --Musical33 (talk) 14:23, June 21, 2018 (UTC) I agree with the above to keep the country as Sveden. I think it is more reasonably likely for Pullman to have made a simple error to have forgotten for LBS the country changed its name or was known to the gyptians as something different but to be honest, knowing his love for changing country names for Lyra's world, I'd imagine where there is a different name it ought to be taken as canon and we err on the side of the difference rather than the similarity (that's the whole point of a parallel world, non?). He is known to transpose names, e.g. Bernie or Benny the pastry cook; Wallingford or Watlington Priory etc. In other news, I met Pullman on Monday at an event in my hometown that I helped host. He gave a brilliant Q and A that I'm currently transcribing that I'm trying to work out where to publish. If there's anywhere here, let me know. It is also in video format so it'll likely be on Youtube soon, too. Pity I didn't ask him about this! Emilykoroleva (talk) 23:09, June 21, 2018 (UTC)